Operation "Noose"
is the twenty seventh episode of the show . It is the first episode of the second series. Summary A large winged airship flies over and surveys the nuclear destruction of the Weasel Unit, whilst two voices discuss that it was heard that Flower Hill scouts had caused the destruction. One of the speakers, revealed to be the wolf Commander Seungnyangi decides that directly engaging with Flower Hill at this point would be unwise. However, one of his officers, a crocodile, claims it would be easy to defeat Flower Hill, but cowers and covers his snout when Seungnyangi threateningly waves his baton in front of him. He likens Flower Hill to the chestnut burr mounting his baton, saying that dangers lie within - underground. He intends to capture someone who knows the underground systems intimately, thus beginning "Operation Noose". Back in Flower Hill, a celebration has begun in honor of the Pangulggot team finally returning home having finally beaten the Weasel Unit. As their helicopter approaches Flower Hill, Geumsaegi, Juldarami, Murori and Goseumdochi eagerly watch out of their window. Overcome with emotion, having been away from home for a long time, they are moved to tears of joy. As they land, they are met with waves of applause, tossed into the air and widely embraced as heroes. A voice calls out and Geumsaegi and Juldarami turn to see a smaller squirrel eagerly approaching with a bouquet in his hands. Excitedly, both recognize him as Bamsaegi and open their arms to hug him. Bamsaegi stops, confused, looking between the two squirrels. Juldarami realizes that he doesn't quite recognize them with their field mouse muzzle masks and reminds Geumsaegi to remove it. Finally recognizing him as his elder brother, Bamsaegi rushes into his arms and the pair hug tightly, expressing how much they missed each other. Juldarami remarks that Bamsaegi has grown up during the years they have been away and asks what he has been doing all this time. Bamsaegi explains that he is a scientist, and the assistant of Dr. Dudeoji, but laments he did wish to become a scout and be the one to kill Commander Jogjebi. Juldarami teases that perhaps they shouldn't have killed him after all. Meanwhile, under the ruins of the Weasel Unit forces, the surviving mouse inits huddle together, cold and starving. They haven't eaten in days and look to Mulmangcho for food. One of the mice approaches Mulmangcho on his knees and offers a small hand computer in exchange for food and Mulmangcho grabs it and demands to know where he found it. The mouse explains he was able to scavenge it from Jogjebi's room. Turning the device on, video footage appears on screen depicting airships in the form of various insects laying waste to Squirrel Village before wolf units emerge and begin gunning down squirrel civilians. Finally a weasel appears on screen, shocking the mice for his likeness to Jogjebi. As the weasel screams orders to wipe out Squirrel Village, the mice scream, startling Mulmangcho into dropping and breaking the device. The mice discuss the possibility that Jogjebi might still be alive. Oegwipali dismisses the idea, having witnessed him blow up. Another mouse points out that Jogjebi had convincingly faked his own death before. However, Mulmangcho recalls Jogjebi's twin brother who had acted as his personal decoy during the events of A Message Sent by Geumsaegi. Oegwipali remembers that Jogjebi's brother was acting as a special envoy to the Wolf Unit. Mulmangcho orders two of the mice to round up the survivors before turning to Oegwipali who reminds Mulmangcho that they are in possession of a clipper ship. Mulmangcho announces gravely that they will get revenge on Flower Hill with the help of the wolves. Using the ship to try and find the wolves, they are caught in a ferocious storm. As Mulmangcho struggles to navigate the ship safely, Oegwipali begs him to send out an SOS signal. Mulmangcho reminds him that is not an option as it would be picked up by Flower Hill, and they would likely be arrested and executed. However, when a massive wave briefly pulls the ship completely underwater, Mulmangcho realizes they have no choice and orders an SOS to be sent out. However, it is picked up by a squad of ducks who recognize the ship as belonging to the Weasel Unit. Taking no chances, the alarm is sounded and the ducks arm themselves preparing to board and take over. The mice briefly rejoice to see an incoming ship, but their joy turns to panic when Mulmangcho recognizes it as a Flower Hill warship. Mulmagncho loads his pistol, preparing to go down fighting before a large whale-like submarine bursts from the waves beneath them and swallows the ship up entirely. The ducks observe, concerned before sending a message to Flower Hill that a Weasel clipper ship was spotted, but eaten by a whale. Commander Goseumdochi relays the information to Commander Darami and Commander Murori. Darami reveals that wolf invaders have taken over Squirrel Village and that the wolves in question may have rescued the ship instead of a whale eating it. Goseumdochi agrees with the assessment and orders heavier guard patrols in the area. Meanwhile, Bamsaegi shows off his acrobatic prowess to Juldarami who approves, stating he'll one day be a great scout. But Bamsaegi reveals he no longer needs to be a scout since the weasels have been destroyed. Juldarami wonders aloud if Geumsaegi might agree, but Bamsaegi replies it's for that reason he's telling Juldarami and Geumsaegi. Juldarami accepts this and Bamsaegi gives him a thankful hug before Geumsaegi calls them forth for their picnic lunch. They wish Dr. Dudeoji could have joined them, but Bamsaegi explains he is much too busy – he is leaving for Rabbit Village the next day to oversee the digging of tunnels. Juldarami notes that it's an important job and that he should be careful. Bamsaegi shrugs the warning off, stating there is no reason for such caution. Geumsaegi reasons enemies might be nearby, but Bamsaegi scoffs at the idea. Later, in Hedgehog Village, Geumsaegi oversees the training of younger recruits. A particularly promising young hedgehog with a silver fur shows astounding accuracy in spike-tossing and gunmanship whilst riding on a motorcycle. Afterwards the young hedgehog approached Geumsaegi with a bouquet of flowers, congratulating him on the defeat of the Weasel Unit. Commander Darami introduces the young hedgehog as the younger brother of Scout Goseumdochi, who gave his life to destroy the Ice Canons. Nodding, the hedgehog gives his name as Undochi. Remembering the death of his beloved friend, and finally recognizing Undochi as his younger brother, Geumsaegi tearfully embraces him, remarking on how much he has grown and states he wants Bamsaegi to be as good a scout as he. Undochi replies that Bamsaegi was even better than him, but withdrew from the military to become a scientist stating there where no more enemies to fight. The revelation shocks and angers Geumsaegi. Meanwhile, aboard Seungnyangi's airship, the tunneling in rabbit village is being televised and he tunes in to watch the broadcast. Dr. Dudeoji explains to the cameras that the intention of the tunneling through Mt. Sambong is to bring easier access between villages. Bamsaegi explains that to provide an incentive for speed, a tunneling contest is being organized. The crocodile officer suggests simply blowing the mountain up, but Seungnyangi refuses, stating it will be his soon. Finally, Jogjebi's twin brother, Assistant Jogjebi steps forth, stating that the special corps are ready to commence Operation Noose. On the day of the contest, many animals have shown to compete - including Mulmangcho and Oegwipali who have disguised themselves as grey squirrels. Mulmangcho's terrific talent for tunneling proves true and sure enough, he wins the competition. Afterwards, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali approach Bamsaegi and Dr. Dudeoji and Oegwipali asks that Bamsaegi introduce them to Dr. Dudeoji. Mulmangcho plays the role of an anxious, stuttering squirrel who wants to learn from him. Bamsaegi has doubts as to whether or not he should, but Oegwipali presses him, saying Mulmangcho's stutter and anxiety are a result of abuses endured when the wolves took over Squirrel Village. Sympathizing, Bamsaegi relents, agreeing to allow them to accompany them on the ferry, the Kkotyip, for their sea trip. Also on sea are Geumsaegi and Juldarami, surveying for evidence of the clipper ship. Juldarami is pleased that their efforts have given Bamsaegi hope for a peaceful life, but Geumsaegi is angry that his brother has such a casual attitude towards potential threats. Juldarami encourages Geumsaegi to talk to him. They then receive a message from the Kkyotip, distracting them from their survey. Aboard the Kkyotip, the atmosphere is pleasant. Passengers are seated on the deck whilst a band of monkeys plays music for them. Mulmangcho is formally introduced to Dr. Dudeoji who greets him and offers to take him as his student. Bamsaegi is pulled aside to speak with his brother on the phone. Geumsaegi warns Bamsaegi that the wolves are acting oddly and to stay on guard, but Bamsaegi reassures him all will be well. Beneath the sea, a submarine lays in wait, a menacing voice declaring that "Operation Noose" is about to commence. Bamsaegi happily skips back to meet with the Doctor and Mulmangcho who asks what his brother does for a living. Bamsaegi happily announces that his brother was one of the scouts who defeated the weasels. Dr. Dudeoji scolds Bamsaegi for speaking so openly about that, but Bamsaegi feels bold due to the defeat of the weasels. Dr. Mole reminds him Wolves have overtaken Squirrel Village which leads Bamsaegi to ask Mulmangcho how he escaped. Mulmangcho feigns a PTSD attack and begins to weep, stating that they murdered his twelve brothers and mutilated his tail. Bamsaegi's expression noticeably darkens as he listens to the atrocities. He reassures Mulmangcho that he will surely find acceptance in the other areas of Flower Hill to call home. As the submarine approaches the Kkotyip, Oegwipali excitedly announces a wild whale is dancing and the others should come and watch. However, this is a ruse as on the opposite side of the deck, a team of mice climb an abandoned fishing wire to board the ship. After reminding the team not to fire their guns and knocking out the ship's navigator, they surround the deck party, armed with guns. They announce their intention to abduct Dr. Dudeoji and his books and resistance will be met with execution. Part of their ruse, Mulmangcho steps forward to challenge them as Oegwipali pulls him back feigning fear of the situation. Mulmangcho steps forward and initiates a fist fight, prompting the deck party to fight for their lives. Mulmangcho makes a show of defending Dr. Dudeoji and tells him to escape with him and bring his book to keep it out of the enemies hands. Dr. Dudeoji remarks Bamsaegi has the key to his safe where the book is kept. Mulmangcho calls to Bamsaegi to toss him the keys. Bamsaegi, completely trusting the sympathetic grey squirrel, complies and tosses them over. Entering Dr. Dudeoji's room, the Doctor activates a hidden safe from which he pulls his valuable files as Bamsaegi is overpowered and tied down back out on the deck. The navigator finally awakens and presses on the SOS alarm call, and Juldarami and Geumsaegi's warship being nearby hurries to assist. Dr. Dudeoji is stunned when the supposed leader of the mice answers to Mulmangcho as Captain and realizing he has been fooled, drops his documents in frustration, allowing Mulmangcho to pick them up. Oegwipali cuffs Dr. Dudeoji as Bamsaegi laments that he trusted them. Mulmangcho tears off his squirrel mask, revealing himself to be Geumsaegi's mortal enemy, shocking Bamsaegi to his core. Oegwipali playfully follows his brother's lead, removing his disguise. Bamsaegi, disgusted with himself, reflects upon Geumsaegi's previous warnings as Mulmangcho threateningly approaches him, stating he'll slice off his tail the way Geumsaegi had done to him, but is interrupted by a call warning him that Flower Hill forces are incoming. Mulmangcho orders the escape whilst Bamsaegi screams in frustration that he didn't know the enemies had survived. Mulmangcho and his team do not get far and are quickly surrounded. They stuff Dr. Dudeoji into a sack and hurry back to Bamsaegi as Juldarami and Geumsaegi gun down any mice they see. Mulmangcho recognizes them as his previous enemies and thinks fast on what can be done. Things come to a halt when Geumsaegi and Juldarami find Mulmangcho holding Bamsaegi at gunpoint. The squirrels are dumbstruck, and when Oegwipali reveals they also have Dr. Dudeoji, Juldarami fires into the air in anger. Mulmangcho warns them that Bamsaegi will die if they interfere further. Geumsaegi accuses him of bluffing and Mulmangcho reminds him that Bamsaegi's death is nothing to him. Bamsaegi begs Geumsaegi to shoot as the whale submarine fires smoke shells into the air, and Bamsaegi breaks away from Mulmangcho and rushes to aid Dr. Dudeoji. Mulmangcho takes aim, prepared to kill Bamsaegi. Juldarami, realizing what is happening, leaps in front of Bamsaegi and takes a shot and drops motionless to the floor. Geumsaegi's jaw drops in horror as the whale submarine rescues Mulmangcho and Oegwipali with Dr. Dudeoji in tow. Assistant Jogjebi and Commander Seungnyangi laugh triumphantly. Geumsaegi and Bamsaegi frantically try to revive Juldarami who briefly opens his eyes and states that it was worth it to keep Bamsaegi safe. Geusmaegi, in a fit of emotion violently slaps Bamsaegi across the face, condemning his lack of vigilance that allowed the chain of events to happen. Back on shore, Geumsaegi apologizes on Bamsaegi's behalf to Commander Goseumdochi and assumes responsibility for the incident. But Goseumdochi refuses the apology stating the enemies will stoop as low as to use the innocence of they young to meet their ends and that will be their mistake. Together, they will tighten the noose around their own necks. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Juldarami *Bamsaegi *Dr. Dudeoji *Undochi *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori Villains *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali *Commander Seungnyangi *Assistant Jogjebi Production notes Songs *My Dear Home Town Transcript Gallery Operation "Noose"/gallery Trivia *The Wolves made their first appearance in the manhwa Brave Hedgehog. *Whilst various races are presumed to represent nationalities, the Wolves have a solid connection with the USA, given they where explicitly depicted as Americans in the manhwa Errors *''Continuity Error:'' Commander Darami is shown to be waiting for Pangulggot's return in Flower Hill. However, he went in person to collect them and bring them back. Category:Series 2 Episodes